The overall goal of the Imaging Core is to facilitate quantitative and qualitative analysis of obtained by skeletal biology investigators. This will be achieved through the establishment of three resource centers (subcores) which will assist investigators in the following areas: Microscopic Imaging, FACS and Micro-CT Scanning. Each of these services will utilize existing facilities within the University of Connecticut Health Center and will be presented as a separate project. Drs. Mina and Dealy formulated the overall design of the core and will ensure that they operate as planned. However they are not included in the budgets because their anticipated effort is estimated to be small. This is because tow of subcores will be operated by experience faculty members who have already demonstrated the ability to operate a core facility but have not previously focused on problems of interest to the skeletal biologist. Now that they are part of our Center grant, the members of the user group will have unusual access an assistance to incorporate these technologies into their research program. In the case of the muCT core, Dr. Adams is a junior faculty member but with extensive training in biomechanics and an solid base of expertise in CT scanning.